<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bundling Up by IAmMelonlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081704">Bundling Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/IAmMelonlord'>IAmMelonlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, fairshawlidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/IAmMelonlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairshawlidays Day 2: Bundling Up</p><p>Mathias finds himself subjected to Flynn's worry about the cold Boralus weather. It's fluffy and dumb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bundling Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic for me in awhile, kinda rusty. Just gotta love fluff though amirite.<br/>Anyways Happy Fairshawlidays! Join us on tumblr in the tag #fairshawlidays.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with the scarf.</p><p>	Flynn had barely greeted Mathias on the Wind’s Redemption, giving pause to admire the Spymaster, before he began complaining.<br/>
</p><p>“Hoo, this is getting itchy” He tugged at the scarf around his neck, a new one it seemed.<br/>
Mathias rolled his eyes; how could a silk scarf feel itchy? He held out a hand.<br/>
</p><p>“Give it here then, you’ll lose it. You sure it’s not your beard that itches? You really should let me shave it proper for you.”<br/>
Flynn grinned a honey smile and slid his scarf smoothly from his neck. He kept his eyes on Mathias’ falsely annoyed expression, kissed the hand he offered, then dropped it. Before he could be questioned, he reached up and hooked the scarf behind Mathias’ neck and slid his hands down, smoothing the scarf and keeping his hands on Shaw’s chest.<br/>
Mathias felt a little heat in his cheeks, and opened his mouth, but was once again interrupted.<br/>
</p><p>“Hm, looks too casual for my buttoned up man, here…” He trailed off as he worked the scarf into a neat knot that better fit the man’s posture.<br/>
</p><p>Flynn looked awfully pleased, and Mathias felt awfully loved. </p><p>Then it was the gloves.</p><p>“I must admit, I’ve been looking forward to this dinner.” Said Shaw, with more sincere vulnerability than he was accustomed to.<br/>
“Well, I can’t say this place is worth looking forward, especially compared to your usual Stormwind fare. The company sure is though, and patient might I add. All of my many admirers are awfully upset to be turned down in favor of a man who went and sailed back to the mainland.”</p><p>	“Well, the next time I see any I’ll make sure to apologize for making sure the war was all wrapped up. Global priorities aside, nothing could have pulled my thoughts from being here, with you.” His own honeyed smile grew, candle lights making his eyes shine. He shrugged off his coat and hung it around his chair. Flynn pulled his gloves off, blushing, before rushing to pull the chair out for Mathias, and slipping his gloves into the coat pocket.<br/>
</p>
<p>The dinner went by with many saccharine flirtations and smitten looks. Even when Taelia entered with a message for the Captain, she was unnoticed and was so happy for the pair, and reckoned the message could wait a day, before sneaking out. It did mean she had great teasing material too, so fine by her all around.<br/>
Once they paid and put their coats on Mathias put the gloves on by habit before realizing they weren’t the tailored pair he owned, and rather a bit loose and worn. Flynn piped up when he realized his plan had been found.<br/>
</p>
<p>“ Ah so that’s where I put those, oh well you should keep them on, you don’t have yours.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“But”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Actually you know what, that lovely ale has got me quite warm take this too.” </p><p>Then the coat.</p><p>The Captain shrugged his signature coat back off and not very gracefully got it on his date, over Mathias’ own coat. Flynn was thankful for his own larger frame. Mathias just sort of stood there being manhandled, trying to figure out what his date was doing.<br/>
</p>
<p>“If you’re worried for my warmth, you could just hold my hand.” Flynn interrupted, with a sly, hopeful grin. “…or put an arm around me, or you know, just hold me… in general… whenever, anytime really.” He scratched at the back of head nervously, blushing. Flynn’s nerves kept him from looking at his date as he spoke, but when he did look up, with hope in his eyes, he couldn’t help but giggle.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m.. not sure I can do much of anything bundled up like this, darling.” Mathias Shaw, great Spymaster of the Alliance, close confidant to the King, stood like a starfish, arms stuck straight out with all the layers. Flynn’s coat dwarfing Mathias, making him look like a child at his first snow. </p><p>	A strong laugh filled their space, Flynn’s of course. Mathias stubbornly tried not to smile but failed to hide his own amusement.</p><p>	“Well look at my little cinnamon roll! All bundled up Oh-“<br/>
</p>
<p>“Cinnamon roll?? Why Flynn? I swear I will-“<br/>
</p>
<p>“I just –“ He bends over laughing “-I just care about your wellbeing okay! I – “ Flynn holds his stomach, tears in the corner of his eyes. “Don’t worry hun I have an idea!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh no, I know that tone don’t do it, whatever it is!” Matias tried moving his arms but couldn’t seem to bend his elbows through all the layers. “ I can promise this will be much better for both of us if you help me out of this Fairwind.” His smooth low tone got Flynn to stop laughing, intrigued.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh? What do you mean by that hm? What would stop me from hmmm.. doing this?” His grin filled his face as he scooped up Mathias in a bridal carry, right in the street. “Hold on!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wha- Hey! CAPTAIN FAIRWIND! FLYNN” Mathias managed to loop his arms around Flynn’s neck, as much as he could with his stiff arms. The citizens of Boralus rolled their eyes, albeit fondly, used to Flynn’s general shenanigans.<br/>
</p>
<p>After a bit of struggle-filled walking Flynn breathlessly set Mathias back down and wiped the tears from his eyes. Mathias half heartedly hit Flynn on the chest and fake pouted.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Could you please help me out of this now?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well…. It can’t be often someone has the handsome Spymaster in the palm of their hands like this.” He held Mathias’ hands, albeit at the only angle his arms would bend. “Tell me what you meant when you said it would be better for both us if I helped you hm? Is there a promise in there? A bribe perhaps?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that what this is? A kidnapping?” Mathias teased. “Don’t you trust me, Captain?” His tone was flirty, but his posture didn’t help.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Alright alright, sit still.” He began the hilarious job of unwrapping Master Shaw in the quiet, moonlit streets of Boralus. Mathias stretched his arms and gave Flynn’s ponytail a small tug in retaliation. He slid his hand around to hold Flynn’s neck and keep him close.<br/>
</p>
<p>“ Here’s why you should listen to me more you beautiful over-caring dork.”<br/>
Then Mathias pulled Flynn closer and kissed him, deep and passionate even with Flynn chuckling slightly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Nothing can shut you up huh.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hm that was pretty close you should try again.” Flynn wrapped his arms around Mathias’ waist and held him close as they kissed once more in the falling snow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Mathias overheated and had to strip down. Oopsies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>